1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to filter connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,982, a filtered BNC connector includes a conductive clip adapting to an outer profile of an electrical connector and providing a capacitive coupling with multiple conduction paths through capacitor elements held by the clip in pressure engagement with a conductive shell of the connector, the clip further providing a voltage discharge path between the clip and the shell. Some disadvantages are shown as below. Although the capacitor is positioned within the connector, as shown in FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. '982, the end electrode of the capacitor is shown and required to protrude out of the recess in which it is contained to contact the clip. On the other hand, the side leg of the clip stands obliquely to contact and press against the exposed and protruding end electrode of said capacitor. This type design results from the requirement that (1) the clip needs to be positioned within the outer profile of the connector by its own elasticity; and (2) the clip needs to contact the capacitor and give sufficient pressure to the capacitor to maintain a good electrical and mechanical contact. According to this type structure, the disadvantages include the fact that the capacitor is not enclosed as a sealed type; therefore the capacitor's function is effected and reduced, even exposing it to damage by external environmental factors. As shown in FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. '982, although it is intended to have the clip inset within the outer profile of the connector for keeping the original dimension, it can still be seen that inclination of the clip and protrusion of the capacitor jeopardize an even and smooth surface. As shown in FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. '982, another disadvantage is that a process is required to form an enlarged rivet head on the peg by the application of heat and pressure to overlie and retain the clip, as mentioned at lines 60-62 of column 3 of the specification of U.S. Pat. No. '982. This retention process also prohibits the whole assembly from reconfiguring or repairing when it is required to replace the inside malfunctioning capacitor.
The main reason which results in these disadvantages is to have the clip function both as a holding means for supplying pressure contact, and as an externally shielding plus contacting means. Based on this reason, the design of U.S. Pat. No. '982 can not help but have this type structure and this disadvantages.